The Guardian
by sugarandpepper
Summary: Takumi is "The Guardian". Misaki is a feisty café owner. How do they cross paths? What mystery unfolds? What do they discover? Join them as they discover many secrets including what it is like to fall in love.


**Hi! Konnichiwa! I know, I know. I am back after about 2 and 1/2 months. I won't give any excuses. I just didn't make time. Gomen ne :(**

 **Hopefully, you will forgive me and R &R me new story. Pwease?**

 **Anyway, I am back with a new story! :) I had this story in my mind since a very long time and I am itching to publish it. I still am not done with the whole plot but I wanted to see the reactions I would get and whether this is a story worth pursuing.**

 **Also, this is an ACTION fic, but this genre wasn't one of the options. So, I chose adventure. I think KWMS needs more adventure fics. So, writers of , please try to contribute.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. (The fact that I want to is irrelevant)**

* * *

A tall black clothed figure jumped the wall and landed in the garden of the mansion. The figure was lean yet muscular in build. He had a black hood on and a black mask across his mouth concealing his face. He wore black gloves, a black leather jacket with a hood and black jeans making it almost impossible to spot him in the night. He also had a small backpack.

He swiftly and noiselessly ran across the garden, moving closer to the building. He reached the building and quickly scaled it by jumping and climbing, reaching the second floor in seconds. He opened a window with skill and slipped inside. He stepped inside the room and switched on the Bluetooth in his ear.

"I am in."

"So quick! Wow! You are really something! He really trained you well! You know once…"

"Get to the point, Satsuki. Where is the safe?"

"Huh? Oh, the safe. It's supposed to be behind the bookshelf."

By this time, he had taken out a small flashlight and he flashed it around.

"Yes. There's a bookshelf here. But how do I get inside?"

"Look around. There must be some lever to move it. Usually, in films, it's the head of a statue or a candlestick or a book, something like that."

He looked around and couldn't find anything. In exasperation, he sighed and looked down. That's when he noticed that some random tiles were of a different color. An idea came to his mind. He walked to the door and then walked to the bookshelf stepping only on these unique tiles. As soon as he reached the bookshelf, it automatically opened. He smirked and stepped inside.

Inside, he saw loads of money.

"Satsuki," he breathed.

"Yes?"

"There's billions of dollars stashed here."

"Good! You found it! Now pack them in garbage bags and leave them in an alley. Our boys will pick it up."

"Yes."

He filled the money in large garbage bags and carried them outside. He found a janitors' trolley from a closet and put them in it and was pushing it when suddenly two guards appeared in front of him.

 _'_ _Shit! I was so focused on getting the money out of here, I forgot about the guards.'_

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you a thief? Catch him!"

 _'_ _No other way out. I guess I have to fight them.'_

He stepped away from the trolley and he charged towards those men. He threw a fist at one of the men injuring him and shocking the other. The other one soon came out of his shock and quickly responded with a kick. He dodged it while bending down and sweeping a leg and tripping him. He hit his head on the floor and lost his senses.

During this the first man regained his senses and picked up a baseball bat which was near. He charged towards the intruder with the bat. He quickly stood up and blocked the hit with his forearm. In a swift movement, he snatched the bat, broke it and threw it away. The man realized he was fighting a losing battle and tried to run away in the other direction. But he chased him and knocked him out cold.

With both the guards out cold, he dragged them and tied them up. Then he took the trolley and carefully escaped the same way he had come in. He threw the bags on the other side of the wall and then he jumped over it. He then left them in an alley where no one would suspect that billions of dollars are in those bags. He then walked to a bike and he climbed it and rode off.

Misaki was in the maid café as usual, dusting all the tables and mopping the floors. Being an early riser, she was usually the first to arrive and tidy the place. She switched on the TV to see what was interesting. As she flipped through the channels, something caught her eye. In the news channel, quite an interesting story was being shown. The money of a factory owner was stolen. But what made the news interesting was the factory workers had gone on a strike in the previous week for better wages. And all these workers had received a compensation of hundreds of dollars.

"Further investigation showed that the workers were not given the minimum wages. The money was dropped to the houses or the offices of the workers with nothing written on it except 'from The Guardian'. No one knows where this money came from or who distributed this money. But all the workers are extremely grateful for this money. Many people believe that the stolen money was distributed to the workers. But there is no proof for this. Who is this real life Robin hood?" reported the woman from the crime scene.

"The Guardian", whispered Misaki to herself with a curious look in her eyes.

* * *

 **Howzzat? I am sorry is you couldn't catch up with the action scenes. I know they are badly written, sorry :( I also know it is short, but this just the prologue. I will try to make my future chapters longer.**

 **I also wanted to talk about my other story "No matter where you go". I as planning to delete it, but as I went through your reviews,, they made me want to continue it. Love you, everyone who supported the story 3.  
** **So, I will be updating it every alternate Friday. The other Fridays I will updating "The Guardian".**

 **I am facing a writer's block regarding NMWYG :(. So, if you have any ideas please PM or review. I would love the help.**

 **Ok, Its 1:50 pm :p. Gotta go sleep... Ja ne minna! (And gomen ne for the huge AN, just excited to talk to you guys after such a long time :P)**

 **Meanwhile, keep smiling, coz it brightens someone's day ;)**

 **Looking forward meeting you next Friday**  
 **Sugarandpepper~**


End file.
